


It's all temporary

by Miizurichan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Drama, Love, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise isn't sure why he keeps letting this happen, when he knows what happens afterward. Maybe it's need, maybe it's love, or maybe it's what he sees in Aomine's eyes when he opens the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's all temporary

**Author's Note:**

> At last finishing this. It was originally going to be the 'first time' piece for my nsfw writing challenge with aokise, but it was so angsty so i dropped it   
> Enjoy!

Kise swore he wouldn’t let Aomine in anymore. He swore he was done. He had been thrown away like trash, stepped on, humiliated. Why should he have let him in? There’s only one answer. 

Love. Heart breaking love. Kise still isn’t sure if that’s a reason when he opens the door to let Aomine in. He keeps opening his heart, just to get it ripped out and stepped on. 

Aomine doesn’t say anything as he steps inside the apartment and takes off his shoes. Kise can tell there’s something different, maybe it’s because Touou lost to Seirin. Kise isn’t sure if he wants to know. 

“Why are you here Aominecchi?” Kise turns his back to him, ready to head to the living room when Aomine grabs his hand and twirls him back and into his chest. “Hey – Aominecchi!” He frowns and pushes against his chest, but Aomine won’t budge. That’s when he looks up, finally looks Aomine in the eyes. They’re different. Kinder, gentler, yet playful but filled with sadness. 

“Sorry. It just feels like I haven’t seen you in a long time.” Aomine draws Kise in close again, this time Kise clenches his fists into Aomine’s shirt. “What the hell Aominecchi.” Kise purses his lips and leans his forehead to Aomine’s shoulder. 

“I don’t deserve your forgiveness, I won’t even ask for it, b-” Kise cuts him off by laying a hand over his mouth. He shakes his head and swallows. He doesn’t know if he’ll regret this or not. It’s Aomine, so it’s likely he won’t. 

“Don’t talk, Aominecchi. You said it was as if you haven’t seen me in a long time. Show me, show me what you want to be with me, what you want to do with me, now that your eyes have opened again.” There’s a frown on his face as he reaches up to cup Aomine’s cheeks. Aomine doesn’t like that look on Kise’s face. 

However, what Kise wants him to give, he’ll give him. He doesn’t say anything, he just reaches down to grab onto Kise’s thighs, hoisting him up to hold him by his ass. In return, Kise wraps his legs around his waist to keep himself up. No words are spoken – they speak through body language. 

It hurts, everything hurts, but they need each other. Kise knows what Aomine means. He feels like he hasn’t really seen Aomine since their first year at Teikou. It’s a shame it has to begin like this, but if they don’t, everything will be lost. They take the risk, because of this heart breaking thing called love. 

Aomine flops down on the bed with Kise and kisses him. It’s sloppy and rough. He takes Kise’s bottom lip between his teeth and sucks lightly on it before kissing him again. Kise returns every kiss with just as much passion. His hands are clenched into the back of Aomine’s shirt. 

Kise pulls back first, pulling Aomine’s shirt with him when he pulls his arms back. He wishes he had the time to map every inch of Aomine’s torso, but he doesn’t. Instead, he pulls off his own shirt before tugging Aomine down for another kiss. They haven’t kissed in months – or is it years now? It sets Kise’s skin on fire to be this close to him again. 

They’re both breathless by the time Aomine decides to trail kisses along Kise’s jaw and to his neck. A light shiver runs down his spine. It makes him dig his nails into Aomine’s back. 

Aomine leaves marks, all over his neck and all over his shoulders. It leaves a trail of fire across his skin that he never wants to be without again. Every time Aomine’s skin touches his, he sinks deeper into an invisible pond. He no longer needs to think – not about anything at all. Instincts. Instincts is all they need. 

Pants are pulled off, thrown back somewhere into the room along with their socks. They flip over without missing a heartbeat. Kise loves the way Aomine’s hands feel on his waist, and the absence of hesitation in his movements. 

Boxers are pulled off, they’re impatient now. They can’t get enough of the feeling they get from each other, the way their skin tingles with every touch, the longing between every break. 

\-------------

Neither of them is sure how to feel as they rest, cuddled close together under the duvets. Kise wishes he had something, anything to say at all, but everything he can think of sounds awkward. 

The mere thought of commenting on the round of sex they just had made his skin flush, so he couldn’t do that. Making a lame excuse to go to the bathroom to clear his head wouldn’t work either – mostly because he didn’t want to leave Aomine’s arms. However, serious talk about why this happened at all, wasn’t smart. 

They were still calming down, still basking in afterglow, still pretending this was a good thing. Perhaps when morning came, they could talk about things. Perhaps, when the morning light came, things could go back to reality. 

But for now, while darkness and night roamed over Japan, they could pretend things were as they were back then. Back when they started fooling around, when it felt real, true. 

Laying in bed together, wrapped up in each other’s limbs, in their personal bubble, was all they needed. Kise didn’t want to leave the bed, not after this night, not ever. 

But reality would come, as it always would. 

He wasn’t sure when he had fallen asleep, but when he stirred and opened his eyes just enough to see Aomine getting dressed. “Aominecchi?” When Aomine turned to face him, Kise saw it immediately. The hard, distant eyes he knew well and hated just as much. 

Whatever yesterday had been, it was long gone. Reality hurt like a bitch, just as much now as the first time. Watching Aomine pull on his hoodie and walk out of the room was the only thing Kise could do. 

He had expected this, he really had. He knew Aomine almost as well as he knew himself, yet it hurt. It stung like a bee. Kise supposed it really was foolish to ever think anything could change. 

As he heard the front door slam, Kise slid back down in the bed and stared up at the ceiling. He wanted to cry. But in the end, all he did was turn over to his side, close his eyes and try to sink back into memories. 

For that was all he had – memories of temporary realities that would never come true.


End file.
